


[Podfic] my heart upon my sleeve

by nanobitten



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: (partially), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanobitten/pseuds/nanobitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>SPOTTED: Athos de la Fere, cinema golden boy turned tabloid disaster, skulking through Covent Garden with John Treville, artistic director and owner of The Garrison Theater. Perhaps they're in talks for a show? This would be de la Fere's first foray back into the limelight since last year's disastrous divorce (from Anne de Breuil, spotted p. A6). Will it be a comeback, or another crash and burn?</em>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my heart upon my sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707083) by [cherryfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfeather/pseuds/cherryfeather). 



> Thanks go to [cherryfeather](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryfeather/pseuds/cherryfeather), this work is a joy! When I finish, I'll have all of the chapters/parts compiled into single mp3 and m4b files. Thank you so much for listening! :)

MP3 Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v3vkv7bvyvckx3v/my+heart+upon+my+sleeve%2C+Prologue.mp3) [7.4 MB, 00:07:34]  
M4B (Audiobook/Podbook) Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ykc8ukp4fb2kvv8/my+heart+upon+my+sleeve%2C+Prologue.m4b) [6.7 MB, 00:07:34]


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to bribe me with free food to get me to come talk to you." Athos cut a narrow look at Treville across the table. "Or lure me someplace under false pretenses."
> 
> "I invited you for lunch," Treville said, and waved a hand around at the restaurant. "Are we or are we not eating lunch?".

MP3 Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s23a6al9a6mdaeg/my_heart_upon_my_sleeve%2C_Act_I%2C_scene_i.mp3) [15.9 MB, 00:16:34]  
M4B (Audiobook/Podbook) Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/16xsqafa6fsvn4z/my+heart+upon+my+sleeve%2C+Act+I%2C+scene+i.m4b) [14.8 MB, 00:16:34]


End file.
